


Squid Sqaud

by Sweet___Tea



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Agender Jeremy Heere, Gen, My son Wes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide attempt in chapter 10, Trans Female Character, Trans Jenna Rolan, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael Mell, Will add more tags as things progress, groupchat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet___Tea/pseuds/Sweet___Tea
Summary: A Be More Chill groupchat fic





	1. The One Where Things Happen Really Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:  
> Jeremy: Player2  
> Michael: Player1  
> Christine: Mom (later ILikeGirls)  
> Rich: BItch (Later Bich)  
> Jenna: frickoff  
> Jake: JakeyD  
> Chloe: Pink  
> Brooke: Berry

Player2: so uh

Player2: me and chris gotta tell y’all smthn

 

frickoff: OMG is chrissy pregnant?!?!?!

 

Mom: No!!

Mom: Me and Jeremy broke up.

 

Player1: jeremy hEERE WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!?!??!?!?????

 

Mom: Micheal calm down.

Mom: It just happened.

 

Berry: awww i shipped it thooooo….why?

 

Mom: Oh yeah that.

Mom: I’m a raging lesbian.

 

Pink: aw same

 

Player1: eeyyyyy gay buddies

 

Pink: dont

 

Player1: mmk

 

frickoff has screenshotted the conversation.

 

Pink: jenna if you send that to anyone i will end you

 

frickoff: blackmail, my friend

 

BItch: wHAt just happened

 

JakeyD: yeah…

 

Player1: jere and chris broke up cause chris is a lesbian and so is chloe apparently

Player1: where were you two??

 

BItch: we were makinagsbjksbgjsbgdkjasgjdbgbsakjbgkhsdkjsb

 

BItch: sorry jake tackled me and now im running brb

 

frickoff: my guess is that they were making out

 

JakeyD: no

 

BItch: yeah

 

JakeyD: rICH

 

BItch: ily2

 

Pink: you guys know we all already knew you two were dating

Pink: we all saw you kiss in the hallway

 

Berry: and hold hands!

Berry: tbh its really cute

 

Mom: Yeah, you guys are my otp.

 

JakeyD: aw thx

 

Mom: <3 <3

 

BItch: u tryin to steal my man???

 

Mom: Did you not see

Mom: I am GAY.

Mom: I like vaginas.

Mom: Not dicks

 

Player2: its really weird seeing “mom” say that

 

Mom: mmk

 

Mom has changed their name to ILikeGirls

 

ILikeGirls: Better?

 

Player2: definitely

 

JakeyD: aNYWAYS just so you guys know im nOT GAY

JakerD: i’m pan

 

Berry: same

Berry: u guys already knew that tho

 

Player1: ye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you comment i will love you forever so you should do that


	2. The One That's Really Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy are high

Player1: GUYS

Pink: michael its 1am go the FUCK to sleep

Player1: Imagine what year we’d be in if February had 31 days

Pink: i  
Pink: what

ILikeGirls: Michael how high are you?

Player1: Yes.

Player2: All i know is that he’s taller than me

ILikeGirls: MICHAEL DID YOU GET JEREMY HIGH

Player1: he got me high

Player2: yeah it was my idea

ILikeGirls: Jesus Christ.

Pink: guys stfu it’s still 1am

Berry: just turn the notifications off

Pink: oh  
Pink: thanks brooke

Berry: yw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yOu ShOuLd CoMmEnT i LoVe ThOsE


	3. The One Where My Boi™ Comes Out

Player2: so uh......  
Player2: i gotta tell you guys something

Pink: he used "something" instead of "smthn" thats how you know its importan

frickoff: OMG IS MICHAEL PREGNANT

Player1: no

frickoff: aw

Player2: we aren't even datiNG

frickoff: yet

Player2: ugh anyways  
Player2: i'm agender  
Player2: and if you guys could i'd like it if you used they/them pronouns but its finey ou don't have to

ILikeGirls: Jeremy, It's fine. I'm glad you told us. And I'm sure no one will have a problem using the correct pronouns.

Player1: yeah

Berry: i'll try my absolute best!

Pink: me too

BItch: i'll try as well

JakeyD: i'd do anything for you bro

frickoff: it won't be that hard

Player2: wow thanks guys

Player1: :))

frickoff: jake did you seriously call jeremy BRO

JakeyD: i call everyone bro

BItch: it's true he calls his cat bro

ILikeGirls: That's a big mood.

frickoff: rt

Pink: rt

Player2: rt

Player1: rt

Berry: rt

JakeyD: jfc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correction: My Not A Boi Actually™ Comes Out
> 
> (lmao i just didn't want spoilers)
> 
> Plz comment i like those


	4. The One Where Rich Punched Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenna changed her name to frickoof because shes a meme

Player1: RICH WHAT THE FUCK

BItch: he deserved it

Player1: tru  
Player1: he’s an ass

BItch: rt

JakeyD: rt

frickoof: rt

Berry: rt

ILikeGirls: rt

Pink: rt

Player2: it wasn’t that big of a deal

Player1: yes the fuck it was

Pink: i would have punched him had i not been sick today

Player2: ok but even though he was doing that, he’s not the only one, rich didn’t have to punch him

BItch: yeah i did

Player2: :///////  
Player2: thanks though i guess

BItch: :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically what had happened was, Dustin Cropp had repeatedly and intentionally misgendered Jeremy, so Rich punched him.
> 
> Plz comment ill love you forever


	5. The One With The Ship Squad

Player2: me and rich are dating now  
Player2: so uhh  
Player2: yeah

frickoof: wHAT

\-----Ship Squad-----

frickoof: THIS CHANGES E V E R Y T H I N G

ILikeGirls: What?

frickoof: check the main chat

ILikeGirls: Ok

Berry: AAAAAAA

ILikeGirls: OH MY GOD

Pink: i mean operation boardwalk boys can still happen just in a different direction then we thought

frickoof: ik ik but sTILL 

Pink: tru

Berry: I  
Berry: CANT  
Berry: HANDLE

ILikeGirls: Same.

frickoof: smae

Pink: same i guess  
Pink: so are we going to have jake and jeremy get together or what

ILikeGirls: Well since Jake is already dating Rich that means they're probably poly. So Jeremy will get jealous and we can get them all together. 

frickoof: sounds great!  
frickoof: im glad i have a girlfriend whos so good at problem solving

Berry: rt

Pink: rt

ILikeGirls: <3 <3

Berry: and then after they get together we can tell them about us!

Frickoof: yeah!

Pink: sure

ILikeGirls: sounds like a plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and I'll love you forever!


	6. The One Where Jeremy Is Sad™

\-----Player2, ILikeGirls-----

Player2: fuck

ILikeGirls: What’s wrong Jeremy?

Player2: MY CRUSH IS DATING SOMEONE

ILikeGirls: You have a crush?

Player2: shit you aren’t wes

ILikeGirls: Wes?

Player2: my internet friend

ILikeGirls: Well anyways, now you have to tell me.  
ILikeGirls: Who’s your crush?

Player2: uhhh  
Player2: soo  
Player2: i like..  
Player2: richmichealandjake

ILikeGirls: OMG THATS SO CUUUUUUUUUTE!!!!

Player2: thanks?????

ILikeGirls: Whoops i gtg my battery's almost dead.

Player1: mmk

ILikeGirls: Bye!

Player2: ttyl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and I'll love you forever! :))


	7. The One With The Ship Squad: The Sqeakwal

\-----Ship Squad-----

 

ILikeGirls: GUYS GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!

 

frickoof: what?????

 

Pink: wha

 

ILikeGirls: [HOLY FRICK YOU GUYS](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/91/d2/ef/91d2ef8f82d92539a2541ad9caa703a3.jpg)

 

Berry: OMG

 

frickoof: hsfldjafnsdjkfsdjkl bjfdbhsfjsbadkfbsdbhfksjabdfkbsdkbhfsbfkjbsdkjbfshbdkjfsdfhbshkdbfkhbadsbh

 

Pink: WEll this means our plan will work

 

Berry: yay

 

ILikeGirls: But anyways my battery's dying so i got to go. Bye!! <3 <3


	8. The One With MY SON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confirmed poly

Player2: wait but if you're dating rich now  
Player2: does that mean jake and rich broke up?????

JakeyD: no  
JakeyD: im dating micheal too  
JakeyD: he just didn't mention that for

Player1: s u s p e n c e

Player2: oh  
Player2: good for you then

\-----Player2, ASadWoodchip-----

Player2: i want to die

ASadWoodchip: y

Player2: a three of them  
Player2: are dating eachother  
Player2: without me

ASadWoodchip: want me to come to america and slap them?

Player2: please don't slap the loves of my life  
Player2: but it would be nice to meet you irl

ASadWoodChip: me too fam

Player2: i cannot B E L I E V E  
Player2: I WANT A DIVORCE

ASadWoodchip: *gasp* nO BABE DON'T LEAVE ME

Player2: fiiine

ASadWoodchip: :)))

Player2: :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

ASadWoodchip: :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Player2: wes what the fuck

ASadWoodchip: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wes is my son i will fight you


	9. The One Where My Child Is Missing And I'm Jealous Of Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy My child art thou good fam

\-----Squid Squad-----

Player1: Hey did anybody see jeremy at school today  
Player1: they aren't online either

BItch: no actually :/// I’m worried

Player2 is now online

Player2: I’m fine

Player2 is now offline

JakeyD: i’m omw to their house

BItch: you live nowhere near them

JakeyD: I don’t care.

BItch: i’m coming with you

BItch is now offline

Player1: me too

JakeyD is now offline

Player1: y have the girls been so silent tho

frickoof: no reason

Pink: well me and brooke have been making out but idk about the other two sorry

Player1 is now offline

Berry: ‘-’

ILikeGirls: I’m watching a hamilton bootleg

frickoof: im on my way

Pink: we are too pause it

Pink is now offline

Berry is now offline

frickoof is now offline

ILikeGirls: ha i’m all alone now

ILikeGirls is now offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly same Jake, same.
> 
> (Dw my dudes, Wes will be back ;) )
> 
> t h a n ks f or 50 kudos fam s q ua d i ca nt beli ev e peop l e actua ll y l i k e dt hi s peiceo f s h it


	10. The One With Actual Writing???????????? wOwIe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry
> 
> TW: suicide attempt, Panic attack

Jeremy was pacing in the bathroom, debating whether or not they truly **wanted** to swallow the entire bottle of pills in their hand.

 

_They're happy without you._

 

They decided it wouldn't hurt to at least **open** the bottle.

 

So they were sitting there, on the floor of their bathroom, a handful of pills in their hand. They looked down at the pills in their hand, slightly blurred from the tears streaming down their face. Just as they were about to-

 

"JEREMY!"

 

Rich tackled them into a hug causing the pills to fly all over the bathroom.

 

That's when they realized the door had been opened.

 

They looked up through blurred eyes to see Jake standing in the doorway. They looked around to see if they could see Micheal, surely he would be here.

 

"Where's Micheal?" They managed to say, their voice cracking on the first word.

 

"He's downstairs," Rich got off Jeremy to let him sit up, "He's letting your dad know what happened."

 

Just then Jeremy heard loud footsteps up the stairs and Michael appeared in the doorway beside Jake.

 

"Jeremy!" He slid onto the floor and pulled Jeremy into a hug. They stayed like that for what felt like forever before Micheal pulled back to look his best friend in the eye. "Why?" Was all he said, but Jeremy knew what he meant.

 

Jeremy's mind went into overdrive, tears spilling down their cheeks like a waterfall, "I-I- I can't tell you, you-you'll h-hate me.. It-it'll ruin- it'll ruin our- our friendsh-ship.. I- I can'tican'tican'tcan'tcan'tcan't"

 

Michael pulled Jeremy close again as they began to shake, "Okay Jere, it's okay you don't have to tell me just breathe with me okay," Michael started to take deep breaths as Jeremy shakily tried to follow along.

 

Rich and Jake waited on the other side of the room, it was clear this wasn't Michael's first time helping Jeremy through a panic attack, they didn't want to interfere and make it worse.

 

"Okay Jere, you didn't take any of the pills, did you?" 

 

They shook their head.

 

"Okay well your dad should be here soon. How about we go downstairs and watch a movie."

 

Jeremy nodded and Michael stood up and reached out a hand to help Jeremy up but they just shook their head and reached up both hands.

 

"Jere I can't carry you. You're too heavy. I am weak."

 

"It's okay," Jake spoke up, "I can carry them." Jake then proceeded to lift them up with ease, not noticing Jeremy's face go completely red.

 

They all headed downstairs, Jake placing Jeremy down gently on the couch, Michael got out a stack of dvds and sifted through them trying to find something actually worth watching, then at the bottom of the stack he saw the Princess Bride so the choice was obvious.

 

Around the half way mark Mr. Heere came home to see his son and his son's friends all asleep on the couch. He turned off the TV and let them be.

 

For the first time in quite a long time, Jeremy didn't cry themself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> https://tayalayasmusicalblog.tumblr.com/


	11. The One WHERE MY SON IS B A C K

\-----ASadWoodchip, Player2-----  
3 days ago

ASadWoodchip: hey jere

ASadWoodchip: jere?

ASadWoodchip: ?????????

2 days ago

ASadWoodchip: you heere now kiddo?

ASadWoodchip: Jeremy.  
ASadWoodchip: Are you okay???

1 day ago

ASadWoodchip: i'm worried

3 hours ago

ASadWoodchip: i care about you  
ASadWoodchip: i just wanna know if you're okay

\-----ASadWoodchip, Player1-----

Player1: Hello are you Wes?

ASadWoodchip: that's be me  
ASadWoodchip: are you a friend of jeremy's  
ASadWoodchip: do you know if they're okay  
ASadWoodchip: they haven't texted me in three days and I'm worried

Player1: yeah, I'm michael btw, they're right here, the next text will be from them  
Player1: hi wes. it's me jere.

ASadWoodchip: hi! i'm so glad you're okay

Player1: I'm glad i'm okay too

ASadWoodchip: what happened?

Player1: I tried to

ASadWoodchip: Jere?

Player1: ims orry

ASadWoodchip: oh my god.  
ASadWoodchip: Well, i'm glad you're okay.  
ASadWoodchip: And i have some great news!

Player1: what

ASadWoodchip: My grandma said that i could take a trip down from Canada to meet you!!!!

Player1: Hi this is michael, why did jere suddenly start screaming??? It awoken my boyfriends

ASadWoodchip: o right you're dating jake and rich  
ASadWoodchip: but whatever, I get to meet jere next week, you guys too probably!

Player1: oh lit

ASadWoodchip: Is jeremy reading over your shoulder anymore?

Player1: nah they're fangirling @ my boyfriends

ASadWoodchip: ok  
ASadWoodchip: well when i meet you  
ASadWoodchip: You better get your fucking shit together with Jeremy.  
ASadWoodchip: Because I know exactly why they tried  
ASadWoodchip: And I won't hesitate to deck you.

Player1: uhm

ASadWoodchip: tell jeremy i said bye! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if you were wondering, Wes isn't a self insert, or an oc. They're actually based off of my friend Wes. so yeah


	12. The One With DRAMA OOOOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine loses her patience

\------Player2, ASadWoodchip------

 

Player2: Wes why'd u threaten the love of my life????????????

ASadWoodchip: empty threats as a means of motivation

Player2: please refrain from doing that EVER AGAIN

ASadWoodchip: fiiiiiiiiiine :/

\-----Squid Squad-----

ILikeGirls: How's Jere?

JakeyD: alive

Pink: why wouldn't they be

Bich: shit happened the other day

Pink: oh

Player2: mfine dw

ILikeGirls: You know what.  
ILikeGirls: Fuck this.

\------Boy Squad-----

ILikeGirls added Player1, Player2, JakeyD, Bich

ILikeGirls: Sort out your feelings you fucks.

ILikeGirls left the group

Bich: uhhhhh  
Bich: what does she mean  
Bich: does anyone know what she means??

Player2: I do.

JakeyD: What does she mean then?  
JakeyD: Jere?  
JakeyD: Michael are you with them

Player1: yeah I'm just calming them down I got back from the kitchen and they were hyperventilating what happened??

Bich: scroll up u nugget

Player1: o  
Player1: brb

Player1 has went offline  
Player2 has went offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments I'm lonely


	13. The One With MORE DRAMA oOoOoOoOOoOoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cri

Michael was holding Jeremy in his arms, rocking slightly and humming softly.

"It's gonna be okay Jere," he whispered as the enby pulled away-

"No, it's not. Because after all this I'm still gonna have to explain why I freaked out and I can't do that because it's going to ruin everything!"

"What do you mean by everything," Michael prompted softly.

"Our friendship, your relationship with Rich and Jake. Everything."

"Nothing. Will EVER ruin our friendship. We got through the squip we can get through whatever this is."

"You promise you won't hate me?" 

"I promise."

"O-okay, I'm gonna text it into the groupchat, and then probably run away okay?"

"Okay..?"

Jeremy took a deep breath and then reached for their phone. Michael had his phone in his hand, ready to look at the message.

He heard a clatter on the ground and Jeremy was gone, most likely locking themself into the bathroom, leaving only their phone behind.

Michael's phone lit up with a notification. He opened it.

\-----Boy Squad-----

Player2: I have a crush on all three of you I'm sorry please don't hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLEASE COMMENT


	14. The One Where Rich Dissapoints Us All

Bich: this is a joke right?  
Bich: right?  
Bich: Jere???

Player1: We had a talk a they agreed to tell us so they sent that and left their phone behind.

JakeyD: well since he's gone we should probably talk about it

JakeyD: *They're sorry

Bich: no shit babe.

Player1: well I've had feelings for them for years but I've always assumed they liked girls only, so I'm up for integrating them into our relationship.

JakeyD: me too basically although probably for less time  
JakeyD: wbu Rich  
JakeyD: Rich??????

Bich: sorry I just need to think about it

Player1: take your time babe

JakeyD: yeah take all the time you need

Bich has gone offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment


	15. The One That's A Slight Break From The Drama

\-----ASadWoodchip, Player2------

Player2: I told them

ASadWoodchip: W H A T when

Player2: yesterday

ASadWoodchip: what'd they say

Player2: Jake and Michael want to date me but rich said he wants to "think about it"  
Player2: which I'm 99% sure mean he doesn't like me but feels bad about it

ASadWoodchip: I'll fite him when I get there 

Player2: no don't also when are you getting here I want to hug you 

ASadWoodchip: in like 3 days

Player2: k cool ima go cry now bye

ASadWoodchip: k ttyl

Player2: Never say that again

ASadWoodchip: JEEZ fine bye

\-----Squid Squad-----

ILikeGirls: Hey @frickoof @pink @berry do you guys wanna go to the mall??

Pink: and get away from the others drama? Hell yes.

Berry: I'm in too!

frickoof: I'm literally in the mall rn getting my estrogen

ILikeGirls: awesome I'm omw

Pink: us too! Brookie is with me

ILikeGirls is now offline

Berry is now offline

frickoof is now offline

Pink is now offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will in fact be a chapter that's just the girls hanging out at the mall and fucking with catcallers


	16. The One Where Boardwalk Boys Becomes Canon P1

3:30 am

\-----Bich, Player2-----

Bich: I do like you  
Bich: And I want to date you  
Bich: I want a poly relationship with the four of us  
Bich: But I tormented you for years! You shouldn't forgive me for that.  
Bich: I'm awful  
Bich: you shouldn't even be friends with me

\-----------------

Jeremy's alarm blared into their ears. They went to turn it off and saw all the notifications from Rich.

Their heart broke.

. . . Calling Bich . . . 

"Jerem-"

"I love you."

There were a few beats of silence on the other line.

"So, you got my texts?"

"Yes I did get your very wrong extremely super-de-duper incorrect not true at all falsified texts."

"Are...are you mad?" Rich's voice was quiet and hesitant, a Rich Jeremy had never heard before.

"I'm mad at the squip. Not you. You didn't do those things. The squip did."

Silence again.

"Well then," Rich paused for a moment, "Jeremy Heere will you so me the honor of being my Enbyfriend?"

Jeremy snorted, "I'm willing to bet you looked up a bunch of non gender specific words the moment I came out didn't you?"

"Hell yeah I did! So will you?"

"Duh."

"Oki dokie! I'll let our boyfs know about this when they get to school,"

"Okay well I'll see you at school then I'm almost late,"

"Okay, goodbye my love."

Jeremy barked out a laugh and hung up the phone, rushing to get their stuff so they could be in time to talk with their new boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hella rushed and I'm not proud of it but heere
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment you beautiful thot


	17. The One Where Wes Is Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: there's some self-deprication in this chapter so be careful!

Jeremy showed up at school with more than enough time to find and talk to their new boyfrien- well maybe they shouldn't be calling them that yet the other two could have changed their minds... maybe they didn't even like them in the first place and this was all just a prank and the three of them were off laughing in the-

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy turned around to see a short black haired enby looking at them excitedly.

"Wes?"

"Yeah! Jesus Christ you're tall."

"I'm not tall you're just tiny."

"You should meet my friend Tay they're shorter than me."

"Wow. Anyways we should go find the other three I want to introduce them to you formally."

"Oh you mean you're new boyfriendssss," Wes teased.

"Shhhhut up we haven't even talked about it in person yet."

"Whatever, I wanna meet Christine."

"Oh she and the other girls are at the mall because the author is bad at writing."

"What?"

"What."

"Never mind let's go find your boyfriends!"


	18. The One Where Boardwalk Boys Becomes Canon P2 + Extra Poly Girls Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wazzup I'm back and school has started and I'm sad and I'm sick rn but hey at least in back!
> 
> Hhhhhhhhhhh enjoy wholesome fluff
> 
> Also its back in the style of a gc for because it's easier for me to write more of so uh here

\-----ship squad-----

frickoof: where are y'all I've got my stuff and I'm lookin for you

pink: me and Brooke are at the food court and Chrissie is in the book store famgirling about the Hamilton book

berry: *Brooke and I

pink: I love you  
pink: But why

frickoof: can y'all get me sushi  
frickoof: please

berry: only if you stop saying y'all

frickoof: ok fiiiiiiine

berry: omg that worked??????????

frickoof: mostly because I love u

berry: !!!!I love you too!!!!

pink: rt

ILikeGirls: hi I'm back I bought the book also rt

frickoof:

\-----Squid Squad-----

Bich: guess

JakeyD: what

Player2: mother

Player1: tickets  
Player1: wait no  
Player1: fuck I ruined it  
Player1: *fuckers

Pink: lol  
Pink: also please tell me you finally got together

Bich: Yeeto burrito

Berry:!!!!!!!!!!!

ILikeGirls:!!!!!!!!!!!!

JakeyD: yup  
JakeyD: I love them all

Player1: rt

Bich: rt

Player2: rt

ILikeGirls: we've been wanting to get you guys yo get together for a while god damn

Pink: yeah and also

Berry: we're all together too we just wanted to wait until you guys got together!

Player2: !!!!!really when?????!!!

ILikeGirls: like about a month after we broke up

Player2: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bich: nice

JakeyD: wowowowowieiwowowow


	19. The One Where I Realize I Forgot Jenna In The End Of The Last Chapter Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh  
> H  
> Hhhhhhhh  
> Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Hhhh  
> Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> H
> 
> Hhh

\------squid squad-----

frickoof: hhhhhhhhi I'm here now too  
frickoof: what'd I miss

pink: n o t y o u t o O

Player2: yyyyyessss  
Player2: O N E O F U S

ILikeGirls: O N E O F U S

frickoof: O N E O F U S

JakeyD: What you missed is that Jeremy is dating me micha and rich now and also Brooke Chloe and Chrissie are dating I think

pink: wait shit

berry: frickity

ILikeGirls: Fucc

frickoof: wELL YOU SEE-

berry: shhhhhh it's ok

pink: we're dating Jenna too she just wasnt there to say and we were too stupid to realize you guys wouldnt realize she's a part of it we wOULDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU

frickoof: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhitsokistillloveyou

Bich: wow omg

Player1: okay then


	20. The One Where Autocarrot is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while

\-----ILikeGirls, frickoof-----

ILikeGirls: she wont though

frickoof: but what if ADHD does

ILikeGirls: what

frickoof: nO  
frickoof: ****SHE  
frickoof: NOT ADHD

ILikeGirls: how does autocorret fuck up do badly

frickoof: I'm sobbinh 

ILikeGirls: *autocoreeect   
ILikeGirls: **autocoreet 

frickoof: dumsufsurstidoydoyarostlsgls

ILikeGirls: *autocoret   
ILikeGirls: *autocorret  
ILikeGirls: *autocorrect  
ILikeGirls: ducking f inally  
ILikeGirls: BITCH

frickoof: AHAHAHHAAAHAHH  
frickoof: autocar Roy   
frickoof: No  
frickoof: autocar ott  
frickoof: autism  
frickoof: n o  
frickoof: autocarrot  
frickoof: finally  
frickoof: autocarror   
frickoof: I hate myself  
frickoof: I was just trying to say autocarrot  
frickoof: I thought it was funny ;-;

ILikeGirls: nice  
ILikeGirls: I'm tired but sleep is for nerds

frickoof: you're a nerd  
frickoof: go to sleep

ILikeGirls: I gotta get Chlo to sleep first

frickoof: ://  
frickoof: ok...

ILikeGirls: night

frickoof: <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an actual conversation that happened between me and my friend


	21. The One That's A Gays Only Event

_\-----Squip Squad-----_

_ILikeGirls has changed their name to Gay._

Gay.: SO DId y'all know.

Gay.:that I have literally the best gfs ever

Gay.: I love them all sm

 

pink: !!!!ily2

 

berry: R T

 

frickoof: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R    T

 

bich: lol gay

 

Gay.: fu ck yea

 

Player2: no cishets in my house

 

Player1: rt

 

bich: rt

 

JakeyD: rt

 

pink: rt

 

frickoof: rt

 

Gay.: rt 

 

berry: rt

 

_Player1 has changed the chat name to Gays Only_

 

Player1: :)

 


	22. The One That's Just Ms. Valentine Being Protective

\-----Gays Only Event-----

JakeyD: guess what yall

Bich: wha

JakeyD: forgot what I was gonna say 

Player1: rip

Player2: "yall"

ILikeGirls: use an apostrophe Jake

JakeyD: I refuse

ILikeGirls: :(

frickoof: I cant believe you made my girlfriend sad

Pink: who made my gf sad

Player1: oh no

Bich: oh no

frickoof: oh no

berry: oh noo

Player2: oh no

ILikeGirls: :(((((

Pink: JACOB GREGORY DILLINGER I KNOW WHERE YOU S L EE P

JakeyD: IM SORRY CHRIS

ILikeGirls: :)

Pink: good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, I just wanted to 1: thank you guys for the support and 2: let any of my readers that are b99 fans know that I'll be starting a b99 groupchat fic fairly soon so keep an eye out for that!!
> 
> Later! <3 -Tay


	23. The One Where They Prank Jenna

3:30 am

Bich changed their name to hewwo

Bich changed the chat name to hewwo

Pink changed their name to hewwo

Berry changed their name to hewwo 

ILikeGirls changed their name to hewwo 

Player1 changed their name to hewwo 

Player2 changed their name to hewwo 

JakeyD changed their name to hewwo 

Hewwo: hewwo?

Hewwo: hewwo.

Hewwo: h-hewwo

Hewwo: uwu

Hewwo: OwU

hewwo: hewwo!! Hewwohewwo

hewwo: OoO

hewwo: *gasps*

hewwo changed their name to Hewwo 

Hewwo: h

Hewwo: -

Hewwo: h

Hewwo: e

Hewwo: w

Hewwo: w

Hewwo: o

Hewwo: Rawr

Hewwo: xD

Hewwo: *nuzzles u*

9:00 am

frickoof: what the fuck

Hewwo: OwO


	24. The One Where- Jacob Dillinger where did you get that cat

Hewwo

JakeyD: hey yall guess what

Bich: wha

JakeyD: I  
JakeyD: I might have found and adopted a stray cat

frickoof is now online

frickoof: Cat?

Player1: I'm terrified thanks  
Player1: also I'm coming over to meet the cat

Player2: me too

Bich: me three

JakeyD: cool  
JakeyD: her name is Quincy  
JakeyD: she is f l u ff  
JakeyD: ILoveMyDaughter.png

ILikeGirls: I'm lo v

Pink: I

Berry: you've killed her, shes staring at her phone and blubbering

Bich: I'm outside Jake opeN THE DOOR I GOTTA MEET OUR KID

Pink: let us know if shes as soft as she looks

Bich: sh e s so f ter I lo v e her s o mu c h

Player1: we're almost there

Player2: beep beep time to meet our kid

Berry: their parents now how cute

ILikeGirls: *they're

Berry: hey Chris?

ILikeGirls: yeah?

Berry: ily

ILikeGirls: !!!!! Ily2

Berry: :))))

Pink: gayyyyyyyy

Frickoof: correct


End file.
